The present invention relates to a self-contained thermally actuated mixing valve, particularly of the type wherein a thermally responsive wax generates a force to move an actuator in the form of a push rod or the like. The mixing valve controls the opening and closing of two fluid inlets to create fluid of a desired temperature at a single fluid outlet.
Mixing valves are employed to provide a controlled mixture of fluids of differing temperatures, resulting in an outflow in a pre-determined temperature range. Mixing valves are connected in fluid communication with fluid flows having different temperatures, typically cold and hot and include a temperature sensitive control element. The control element is connected to a valve member that responds to the temperature at an outlet of the mixing valve. Typically a valve member under control of the temperature sensitive control element provides controlled mixing of the hot and cold fluid to provide the outflow at the predetermined temperature or range of temperatures. It is possible to control the inflow of one of the hot or cold fluids to achieve the desired outflow temperature range.
It is common for prior art mixing valves to functionally interface with one or more adjacent structures or surfaces in a manifold or housing, requiring that the mixing valve be at least partially assembled within the manifold or housing. It would be desirable to have a self-contained mixing valve that can be installed and replaced after being fully assembled and calibrated outside the manifold or housing.